Shadow Dwellers
by AllenxEdward
Summary: The Sotoba massacre took many lives, human and okiagari, but several managed to make it out. A few being the jinrou after Tatsumi prevented the dynamite from ever going off. Natsuno lived through the massacre and so did a specific someone. Now Natsuno needs to protect the Okiagari from the humans he helped as they try to adjust to the human world. TohruxNatsuno
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiki

Chapter 1

Tatsumi never gave Natsuno the chance to let the dynamite explode, it was too long of a fuse and Tatsumi was too fast with the aide of Muroi's blood. After snuffing out the fuse, Tatsumi was going to finish off Natsuno, but it all happened so quickly.

The fire was spreading and Natsuno could tell that something was on Tatsumi's mind.

Tatsumi gave Natsuno a good beating and left the other jinrou in the pit as he scaled the wall to get out.

Natsuno laid amongst the bodies of the dead okiagari, wishing he were one as well. If his plan had succeeded, he would have been, but all that was gone. He still had the stick of dynamite and the lighter, but he did not want to die unless he took one of those bastards with him. He looked up at the mouth of the pit, he could see the orange flames lick the sky. He had failed, but there were still things he could do. He found his footing and began to scale the pit.

####

Everything was burning. Natsuno walked through the woods and looked around, everything was turning to ashes. Bodies were laying everywhere. Some were still alive and reaching for him, mostly Okiagari. The humans did a poor job of killing off most, missing their hearts by a long shot. Natsuno did not even throw them a glance as he walked through the forest, approaching the temple where the fire was rapidly moving toward. He walked up the temple steps, knowing that Doctor Ozaki and his team had at one point been assembled there. He wanted to make sure everyone was safely evacuated. He walked to the temple and looked at all the bodies of the dead, some still moving, begging for Natsuno to help them with pleas.

Natsuno had no interest, it was time for them to return where they belonged, the grave.

"Natsuno…" The voice was frail, but Natsuno heard it over the cries and please of help. "Natsuno." The voice repeated.

"Tohru?" Natsuno asked, looking around.

"Over here."

Natsuno turned and walked over to a shed, looking for his friend.

The fire was growing and soon the sun would be coming up, making it even worse.

"Tohru?"

"Here." The voice answered.

Natsuno continued to search and finally found the okiagari on a pallet, a giant stake in his chest. Natsuno winced, just looking at it. "Can I move you?"

Tohru nodded, he did not have much energy.

Natsuno gently slipped his arms under Tohru's and pulled him off the pallet, being careful to not disturb the perturbing stake in his chest.

Natsuno carefully took a sheet the human women were using to wrap the dead bodies in and carefully wrapped Tohru in it. "I am going to carry you somewhere safe, so you can sleep and get that stake out."

Tohru was exhausted. He leaned against Natsuno as he wrapped him up and scooped him up in his arms. Natsuno was thankful for being a jinrou for a second as he carried Tohru with no problem.

Tohru held onto the stake and kept it stable, making sure the stake did not get pushed deeper into his chest.

Natsuno carried Tohru keeping to the shadows as dawn approached. Firetrucks sailed by him as he carried his friend. Daybreak was quickly upon them and the thin blanket was not doing much for Tohru when exposed to the sunlight.

Natsuno watched as the skin turned brown and started to die, he quickly picked up his speed.

Minutes later, the two were safely hidden in a dark barn as the sun fully rose in the sky. Natsuno carefully laid Tohru on some hay which was used as a temporary bed. "You still awake?" Natsuno asked.

"… Barely…" Tohru answered, exhausted.

Natsuno watched as Tohru's skin slowly began to heal. "I am going to take this stake out."

"Be gentle." Tohru requested.

"Okay, I will make this quick okay? Just close your eyes and relax."

Tohru closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Natsuno."

"For killing me?" Natsuno asked as he looked at how deep it punctured his chest.

A tear fell down Tohru's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Save it. You can apologize some other time." Natsuno yanked out the stake with one great pull without Tohru expecting it and quickly pressed the cloth to the gaping hole in his chest to catch the blood, so it would not spray everywhere.

Tohru let out a short scream, followed by pained whimpers.

"I know it must hurt." Natsuno said, softly. "But it's over now, you can sleep."

Tohru looked into Natsuno's violet eyes with his red okiagari eyes, "What about… you?" He asked exhausted.

"I am going to rest, but someone needs to keep watch in case humans come. I am not the one healing from a stake to the heart, so rest up." Natsuno said tossing the stake to the side, still keeping pressure on the wound.

Tohru smiled sadly and closed his eyes slowly, drifting off to sleep as Natsuno held him in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tohru woke the next night at sundown. He looked at his side and saw Natsuno was sitting beside him, resting.

Tohru watched Natsuno for a bit. He did not wish to disturb him and he carefully moved.

Natsuno's eyes opened and he looked at his best friend. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I look, but I'm starving."

Natsuno pulled down his collar and exposed the succulent flesh of his neck. "Go on. I heard from Tatsumi that okiagari can drink from jinrou without any problems."

Tohru was shocked. "You sure?"

"Positive, but I may have you go get me some normal food to eat after this, okay?"

Tohru nodded. "Anything you need." He carefully pulled Natsuno close and sank his fangs into Natsuno's flesh, his mouth flooding with delicious blood.

Natsuno held Tohru close in return and let the teen drink his fill. "So, I was thinking. We should move to the city. There is plenty of nightlife, we can blend in without causing suspicion."

Tohru finished drinking and licked the bite wound clean. "That sounds like a good idea to me. But where will we live? We have no money."

"I was thinking that we can raid some of the abandoned houses tonight and find some things." Natsuno suggested.

Tohru nodded and stood, slowly. "I'm going to go get you some human food."

"I'll wait here." Natsuno said.

Tohru took a deep breath and quickly kissed Natsuno.

Natsuno was completely caught off guard, he was in shock.

"I like you Natsuno." Tohru said, staring at the ground.

Natsuno stared at Tohru with a look of shock written on his face. "Huh?"

"I… nevermind. I will talk to you about it later." Tohru muttered and turned to leave as a hand grabbed his.

"Hey." Natsuno said looking to the side, embarrassed. "I may like you too."

Tohru's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Yeah but in order for me to say more, I require food."

Tohru grinned. "Okay, but when I return, can we discuss all of this?"

Natsuno nodded. "I will be here when you return."

Tohru grinned and left Natsuno alone.

Natsuno sighed and laid in the hay and closed his eyes for some more rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tohru opened the barn door and snuck in, carrying a bag of food for Natsuno.

Natsuno was still asleep, curled up on top of a scattered pile of hay.

Tohru set the bag of food down and laid on the hay beside Natsuno. He gently stroked Natsuno's purple hair, it was so soft.

Natsuno woke and looked at Tohru with sleepy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No. I needed to wake up. We need to get as far away from this crappy town as possible and get you to some place safe before sun up." Natsuno looked in Tohru's bag of food and pulled out a bag of chips to snack on. "Thanks for the food."

"Don't mention it, I already owe you."

"Listen Tohru. I don't mind if you drink from me, as long as it's me and no one else. Can you do that for me?"

Tohru nodded. "I promise. Besides," Tohru leaned over, conquering his fears and gently kissed Natsuno.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but it said everything.

"No blood has been the same since I have partaken of yours." Tohru whispered against Natsuno's lips.

Natsuno did not push Tohru away at any point, in fact, he deepened the kiss and leaned into it.

"Natsuno, are we uh…?" Tohru couldn't bring him to ask the question.

Natsuno stood and offered his hand to Tohru. They laced their fingers together, holding hands. "If you are asking if we are together or not. My answer is yes."

Tohru smiled softly.

"Now, let's go home."

Tohru walked with Natsuno, hand-in-hand. The two had no idea where they were going, but as long as they were together, everything would be just fine.


End file.
